Multiplicity
by beyondtheskies
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles featuring Jack and Tooth. Minimum word length is 100 words. Enjoy!
1. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe **

Upon stepping foot in North's grand hall, Jack noticed that there was something… very peculiar about the Guardian of Wonder's home. Christmas was only a couple of days away, and the jolly old man spared no expense when it came to decorating his domain with holiday cheer.

Intricate patterns of ice formed on the ground wherever the winter spirit walked. Flinging his staff over his shoulder, Jack observed the various wreaths that hung on the walls and the different colored tinsel that covered the railings and banisters.

His attention was eventually drawn to a nine-foot-tall evergreen tree that stood majestically in a far-off corner of the hall. Glassy green and red ornaments adorned the large plant, and Jack noticed that gold tinsel had been carefully strewn around the fauna from top to bottom. A beautiful golden star covered the top of the tree.

_'It feels like… something is missing.' _Jack mused to himself, his lips turning down at the corners in a thoughtful frown. The teenage hellion had seen it all, thanks to the three-hundred years he had spent in isolation. Jack stood there, pondering what exactly North's home lacked.

The Guardian of Fun was well-accustomed with the holiday itself. Families spent the weeks leading up to Christmas decorating their homes, making gingerbread houses and other delectable treats, and huddling around a warm, open fire to rid themselves of the chills that they had received from playing out in the cold. Wreaths, tinsel, and Christmas trees were also a common sight, and North, of course, was no stranger to such decorations. But Jack recalled one particular item he remembered seeing in peoples' homes on those bitter, lonely, winter nights – a plant that was missing from St. Nicholas' home, oddly enough –

_'Mistletoe.' _

Before Jack could muse on the topic any further, a pair of small arms made their way around his waist, in a soft and very familiar hug.

"It's good to see you again, Jack." Tooth murmured softly as she twirled with the winter spirit in mid-air, much like they had done after the Battle of Belief. She leaned her forehead on Jack's shoulder.

"You too, Tooth. It's been a while," the teenage hellion replied as he wrapped his arms around the Guardian of Memories' body and returned the gesture.

The fairy queen pulled away as she took the winter spirit's hands in her own. "What have you been up to?" She inquired. "You haven't been causing freak sledding accidents again, have you?" Her lips turned up at the corners, forming a small smile. She already knew what the answer was, but she loved teasing her beloved companion nonetheless.

Jack mirrored her expression and released a chuckle of his own. "No, not that I recall," the Guardian of Fun responded, his grin widening. "Jamie's the only child that has ever endured such an incident. I could make him lose another tooth just to give you an excuse to visit, though. He won't mind, I'm sure."

At that comment, Tooth's heart fluttered. She loved visiting Jack when she could, and the winter spirit enjoyed doing the same for her.

The fairy queen gave Jack's hands a small squeeze as she blushed prettily. "Jack, I was wondering if you wanted to – "

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Someone's under the mistletoe!" Bunny called down at the two unsuspecting Guardians, who were still holding each other's hands.

Jack and Tooth separated as six-foot-tall Pooka shot them an evil smirk from his perch on a ceiling rafter.

The winter spirit was the first to respond. "Bunny, what are you doing up there? Get down!" Jack nearly yelled as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, I'm good, mate. Consider this revenge for the Blizzard of '68," the Guardian of Hope cackled evilly, grinning down at the pair like a madman. Holding up the mistletoe in his paw, Bunnymund hoped the gesture would intimidate the teenage hellion who had ruined his beloved holiday.

"Jack, you don't have to do it – " Tooth replied when she felt a finger on her lips.

"I want to," Jack murmured gently as his expression softened. His heartbeat increased, and he wondered if the beautiful fairy – someone he had grown to care immensely for – could hear it.

Closing the distance between them in one step, Jack cupped the fairy queen's cheeks as he leaned in and claimed her lips as his own. They stood there, completely immersed in each other's presence for what seemed like hours. Time came and went, and finally the two Guardians separated.

Jack looked up at where the Pooka had once been and chuckled. "Looks like Bunny gave up." Jack spoke softly as he looked at the Guardian of Memories, his eyes filled with mirth. "He probably realized that what he made do wasn't revenge. It's not revenge if I enjoyed it, at least."

Tooth felt the heat rising to her cheeks as Jack said this. Moving a hand through her head feathers, she looked away and clasped her hands to her chest.

The winter spirit took the fairy queen's hands in her own as he inquired, "What did you want to ask me before Bunny interrupted, Tooth?"

The half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid blinked; she had completely forgotten what she was going to ask him. "Oh, it's nothing." She replied playfully, stepping closer to the winter spirit and closing the distance between them for a second time.

It was going to be a wonderful Christmas, Jack decided as he kissed the beautiful fairy again.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot I conjured up tonight! I've been wanting to write another holiday piece for a while, and with Christmas just around the corner, this story came to mind. **

**I want offer a thousand apologies for not updating ****_Snowcones and Fun Times_****, by the way. My muse hasn't hit me with inspiration yet. (sighs) Hopefully I can type up another chapter by the end of winter break (I don't go back until January 6th, thankfully). **

**I'll be posting Rainbow Snowcone drabbles and oneshots every so often, so be on the lookout! I was originally going to post a series of 26 drabbles/oneshots all at the same time, but I think a lot of people would like to read little bits and pieces at different intervals instead of everything all at once. (At least, that's how I like to approach fanfics when I'm writing.) **

**Take care everyone, and I hope each and every one of you has a very safe and festive holiday! Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy (belated) Hanukkah... happy whatever holiday you celebrate!**

**Sincerely,  
beyondtheskies xoxo **


	2. Valentine

**Valentine**

"My, my… who is the lovely lady we have here?" Cupid murmured, his eyes roaming over Tooth's form. North had decided to host a Valentine's Day party, and the event itself was a success. Spirits of all shapes and sizes attended the celebration, including the man of the hour himself – Cupid.

"Are you the lovely Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies?" the god of attraction inquired as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

The fairy queen visibly flinched under his harsh scrutiny. "I am," she responded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cupid. I've heard many things about you."

"Oh believe me, highness. The pleasure is all mine," the portly man replied, taking Tooth's hand in his own and kissing it.

It took every fiber of Tooth's being from running away and finding Jack immediately. Her eyes roamed around the large gathering hall, hoping to find the white-haired hellion among the big crowd.

"Tooth, what's going on here?" Jack asked as he came over and joined the god and the fairy queen. The winter spirit's lips curled downward in a frown; he was clearly displeased with the scene in front of him.

The fairy queen quickly retracted her hand from Cupid's grasp. "I was just introducing myself to Cupid. It was just a friendly meeting, that's all," Tooth told Jack, her cheeks taking on the color of a ripe tomato.

The white-haired spirit narrowed his eyes as he observed the short man hovering near him. Cupid stared back, gazing into his eyes with an intense ferocity that didn't go unnoticed.

The god of desire and attraction let out an audible sigh as he turned to face Tooth. He took her hand and kissed it again. "I'm sorry my dear, but I must take my leave. I will leave you and your significant other to this lovely gathering. I bid you adieu."

Jack and Tooth looked at each other, mortified beyond words. "We're not a couple!" Jack yelled at Cupid's retreating form.

The party went silent; every spirit within the vicinity turned to look at both Guardians. Some spirits were outright confused; others had expressions of anger and annoyance plastered across their faces.

"Your heart tells me otherwise, Jack! Don't deny your feelings! Tooth is a wonderful woman… if you won't take her, I will!" the god threatened just before he disappeared into the crowd.

Jack turned to look at Tooth, who was staring at the place that Cupid once stood. The winter spirit had to admit; she looked lovely. Her rosy cheeks complimented her amethyst orbs, and she looked so vulnerable, clutching her hands to her chest the way she did.

He was the first to speak. "Tooth, do you think we could go outside?" The fairy queen, having been thrown out of her reverie, nodded.

Both Guardians left the gathering hall and made their way out into the bitter cold. Mustering all the courage he had, Jack gulped.

"Do you like Cupid?" The winter spirit inquired, a bit of uncertainty creeping in his voice. Tooth's eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously.

"No, not at all! Of course not!" The fairy queen murmured, her voice laced with slight distaste. Jack was relieved.

She continued, "In fact, he hit on me pretty hard before you arrived. I was just about to fly out of the hall before you came." Tooth laughed.

Jack laughed along with her. "I'm glad." His eyes softened as he looked at the half-hummingbird, half-human hybrid in front of him. His heartbeat quickened, and he wondered if the fairy hovering near him could hear it.

"Jack…" Tooth spoke up, her voice barely audible to the winter spirit himself. "… Was Cupid telling the truth? Do you… like me?"

The woman in front of him averted her gaze, afraid to hear what the winter spirit's response would be.

Jack gulped again, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. The teenage hellion went to scratch a patch of skin on the back of his neck as he responded, "…I do." He looked away until the fairy queen placed a hand underneath his chin. She moved his face back to hers.

Tooth's gaze softened as she looked into the winter spirit's cerulean blue eyes. "I like you, too," she replied, tilting her head and meeting Jack's lips in a chaste kiss.

She pulled away before Jack could fully enjoy the lip lock. Wrapping his arms around the Guardian of Memories' small frame, Jack asked sheepishly, "Will you be my Valentine, Tooth?"

* * *

**I ****_really_**** feel bad for not updating ****_Snowcones and Fun Time_****s, so I posted another oneshot! Happy Holidays! **

**I might post one more. (winkwink) **


	3. Heat

**Heat**

"J-Jack…" Tooth stuttered, her eyes roaming over the teenage hellion's form. She was at a loss for words. Gathering all the courage that remained, she inquired softly, "… Why… on earth… did you take your sweatshirt off?"

Nervously running a hand through the crown of feathers that covered her head, she found that she couldn't look away from the winter spirit. He was now smirking down at her from his perch on a nearby tree.

Flying over to the fairy queen, he ran his index finger along the side of her face. Tooth felt the heat rising to her cheeks as Jack responded, "I'll try to put this delicately, but… I can't stand the heat here. The hot temperature not only makes me sweat but it weakens my powers as well. "

As he said this, Tooth's eyes, as if they had a mind of their own, trailed over Jack's chest. It glistened with sweat, and it took every fiber of the fairy queen's being from taking a hand and moving it over the winter spirit's half-naked form.

Jack, having noticed the Guardian of Memories' staring, laughed. Tooth was thrown out of her reverie as she playfully scolded him. "Jackson Overland Frost, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She huffed before she continued, "I would have never taken you to these jungles in the first place!"

The white-haired spirit laughed good-naturedly as he gave the half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid an affectionate glance.

"How could I refuse your offer?" Jack replied. He hesitated a moment as he chose his next words carefully. "… I don't know what I find more endearing; the way your cheeks flush when you ask me to come along with you on these trips or the way your nose and your eyebrows crinkle together when you try to communicate with all of the tropical birds."

The white-haired spirit scratched a patch of skin on the back of his neck as he looked away. Tooth's eyes moved downward as she watched the teenage hellion's Adam's apple bob up and down.

Mustering all the courage that remained, the fairy queen put two fingers underneath Jack's chin and directed his face back to hers. The couple shared a sweet, but innocent, lip lock before the two broke apart.

Tooth giggled softly as a couple of thoughts came to mind. Tapping one finger on the edge of Jack's nose, she spoke gently, "Remind me to invite you on these trips more often."

The Guardian of Fun looked at the fairy in confusion. "Why?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The fairy queen gave him a quick peck on the lips as she responded, "Because it would give me the opportunity to see you half-naked more often."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one, as always! Thanks for reading, and there will be more oneshots/drabbles to come! **


End file.
